It's Always Been Him
by babyhaechannie
Summary: [MARKHYUCK] the way he touched my hand in the stage, the way he smiled at me in front of cameras, the way he would laugh at me whenever I joked around in a live video. All of it isn't real. because it's always him, and it's always been him to Mark.


Title: It's Always Been Him

Author: BabyHaechannie

Main Cast: Lee Donghyuck x Mark Lee (NCT)

Genre: Angst, Romance

Donghyuck was always 100% sure he was Mark's #1 priority. he was Mark's bestfriend, wasn't he? at least, that was what he thought.

Donghyuck's heartbeat would always beat faster whenever Mark touched his hands, or interwined their fingers, smiled at him. Donghyuck always thought maybe Mark would have the same feeling as him. but what Donghyuck didn't know, it's never been him. Donghyuck isn't what Mark ever wanted.

whenever they had any schedules like talkshows, etc, Mark would always stand next to him eventhough he could stand beside Jeno, or maybe Jisung. Mark always stood near Donghyuck like he couldn't live without Donghyuck. He would do skinships whenever he was around Donghyuck. He would hug Donghyuck, smiled at Donghyuck softly, and Donghyuck would catch him for nth times whenever he looked at Donghyuck. he never did any of those things to other members whenever they were in stage. That was what made Donghyuck sure maybe he was special to Mark.

Today is one of those days which Donghyuck likes the most. NCT dream will appear in a talkshow for their comeback. what makes Donghyuck happy is he can feel Mark's touch against his hands, he can already imagine Mark looking at him softly and he can't wait to be that time already. he knows whenever they are around in camera, Mark will be more touchy to him. is it because he wants to tell the world that Donghyuck is his? that's what he thinks and it makes Donghyuck feel butterflies in his belly.

"Yeah, Donghyuck is cute and he is my #1 bestfriend!" Mark exclaims when the MC asked him who is the cutest in the group. Donghyuck can't help but blush and hope noone will notice.

"I know hyung, I'm the cutest!" Donghyuck said just to cover his nervousness.

and then Markhyuck's shippers go wild.

it's a bright daytime and it just happens to be one of those nights when he can't stop thinking about Mark. Donghyuck doesn't think he can contain his feeling any longer and then it's the moment he decided, today will be the day where he will confess to Mark and he is 100% sure Mark will say yes. he can't help but smiling all the way while he is running looking for Mark. Little did he know, it's never been Donghyuck to Mark.

"Jeno! do you know where is Mark?" Donghyuck asked when he met Jeno in a corridor.

"ah, Donghyuck! the last time I saw him he was in the practice room. maybe he's still there." Jeno answered.

"okay thankyou!" Donghyuck smiled and running to the practice room.

he's just about to enter the practice room when he heard familiar voices from the practice room and that's the time he witnessed something he shouldn't have seen.

He can feel his world collapsed when he heard a familiar voice saying something that he always wanted the words was only to him.

"Jaemin-ah, you are so beautiful."

it's Mark. And he can see Mark's looking into Jaemin's eyes warmly, caressing Jaemin's cheeks softly like Jaemin is the most fragile person in the world and there's too much softness in Mark's gaze. the way he never looked at Donghyuck the same way he is looking into Jaemin right now. he can see Mark leaning closer to Jaemin and that's when he realized, Mark is kissing Jaemin.

Donghyuck always thought he was #1 priority to Mark. Donghyuck always thought he was special to Mark. he always treated Donghyuck like Donghyuck was the only one to him whenever they were in stage, or they were in front of camera. but why is Mark kissing Jaemin now?

and then it hits him hard. it's never been what Mark wants. it's always been what fans want. because fans love Markhyuck, and Mark just did what their fans ever wanted.

 _the way he touched Donghyuck's hand in the stage, the way he smiled at Donghyuck in front of cameras, the way he would laugh at Donghyuck whenever Donghyuck joked around in a live video._

 _All of it isn't real._

 _because it's always Jaemin, and it's always been Jaemin to Mark._

 **END**

this idea suddenly came into my mind when I randomly scrolled down my twitter's timeline lol

tell me what you guys think about this

sorry for any grammatical errors since English isn't my first language!


End file.
